


Run

by booksnerdharrypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: Harry's mind was always a place of darkness, but after the War against evil, it only can get worse.





	

"Never" was not a word in Harry's vocabulary. "Going to do", was his slogan; completing all tasks was a must, if it meant keeping his friends happy. To live a happy life was his dreams, leaving behind the depths of despair that were his childhood.

 _Give up_ , the little voice in Harry's brain would tell him, clouding his thoughts and muddling his instincts. You would never have noticed that he was at war with himself, deciding whether this was a "do or die" situation.

"Up up up," Petunia would scream at him as he finally lay down to rest, rushing him to complete the chores she had left; causing him to constantly flinch in anguish. Never again was it going to happen, he was a free man with a happy family. Going to Hogwarts had been amazing, finally giving him the freedom to be safe from the clutches that were his only living relatives. To just be himself, without a shadow of hate muddling his thought and following him everywhere.

Let go of the past, let go of the pain. You  _can_  do this, believe in yourself. Down the spirals of Harry's mind his thoughts would go, an endless road of pain and misery. Never will Harry have to deflect to his Cupboard Under the Stairs, nor the rooftop above his school; he was living with the comfort of a wife and three children. Going above and beyond was the key to having a happy time with his friends and family, ignoring all the foe that tried to stop him.

To keep his family safe, Harry would give up the world- he'd done it before, he'd do it again.

 _Run_ , his brain would scream in the light of danger, but the Potter boy had to take the time for himself to ignore it. Around and around it would be, a useless cycle of  _do this_  or  _do that_ , warring around in his brain like there was no tomorrow. And he had learnt. Desert the situation was not an option, not when it came to fighting the enemy and having to destroy the Dark Lord. You would, and could never know when your thoughts will scream  _fight_ or  _flight_.

Never couldn't be an option, Harry was predestined even before birth. Going on with his Headmaster's plan hadn't left him entirely happy; there was an underlying level of stress and anxiety. To view the dark at such a young age, Harry didn't entirely know what to think of the once ordinary world anymore.

Make a life filled with good and happiness had been Harry's goal after the War, trying to entirely shut out the darkness that it once had been burdened with. You can't always protect your loved ones from the horror, but the Chosen One sure as hell was going to try.  _Cry_ , couldn't happen;  _laugh_  to show that there is still warmth within their hearts. Never ever will Harry be shouldered with such a heavy task, he will be able to live his life free from liabilities and responsibilities of a hero.

Going on with his dreams to live with his wife was all Harry had. You couldn't see the sadness of death hidden behind the emerald eyes, but the smallest of unhappy smiles would send one's warning bells tingling. To show weakness when everybody looked up at you was hard, but Harry learned to cope.

"Say hi to mum and dad for me," Harry had whispered as he left the bodies of loved ones behind. Goodbye had been hard, and it was a word that had been used too many times for anyone's liking. Never had Harry thought that he would have to lose this amount of people to a dark foe that had left War in his wake. Going back on his word to stay and help, Harry had to leave. To see so much death in one place was a terrible nightmare, subjected to too many people in today's world.

"Tell me, if you're not okay, Harry," people would whisper, bringing him in for a hug.

A warning bell would resound in his mind, screaming at him to say something; anything.  _Lie_ , his brain would say, the little voice giving him unwanted advice. "And I'll say it again; I'm fine, thank you."

Hurt; his whole heart hurt in agony and pain, the war a long lasting trouble. You could never ever say that Harry Potter was an entirely happy person.

**Author's Note:**

> never going to give you up ;)


End file.
